Talk:Rockmen R: Dr. Wily's Counterattack
This is Cameradude. Does anyone know if this is a fan game because someone said it is? Do you think it'll be released in all regions or just Japan? It looks like the enemies are old but the robot masters are new. Well, Flare Man reminds me of Blizzard Man/Bubble Crab/Needle Man, Energy Man of Vile/Knight Man, and Power Man of Stone Man. I also heard that this game was made by "Capricorn"?. I never knew that there was such a company. Uh couldn't you tell it was a fan game? I don't know about release of the game, but I have a feeling it will come to the states sooner or later. Kinda like Type wild.-TrueTenguMan Apparently not, because I'm asking the question. I've researched this game after I wrote this message and it appears that someone has bought this game on a Japanese site and it was made by a real company. It's illegal to sell a game that's based off of other video-games but maybe the person was just teasing us. As for "Capricorn," I can't seem to find anything on the web because almost every time it thinks that I'm looking for the zodiac sign (Yay, tomorrow's my 21st birthday but that's off topic). Maybe you're right though. Thanks for answering my questions and happy November to you. :This game is a "doujin-soft" title, meaning that it's fan-made, but it's very high quality. The main difference here is that, unlike typical fan-games, A LOT of work went into this title and so it is not free; you have to pay for it! The game was released in early-February 2009 in somewhat limited quantities (probably less than 1,000 were minted), and the game is not being printed anymore due to a legal dispute that's ongoing with Capcom. ::If I were Capcom, I would make it an official part of the series (but I would still want my my money's worth from the game ;) ). I do think that the game treats the source material justly though, and it would make a nice addition to the series. If Capcom is able to procure at least partial rights to the game, maybe we will even be able to get it outside Japan! Behold, Mega Woman! ^_~ --Webspidrman 7 December 2009 :"Capricorn" is the name of the team who made the game, and it has a site in Japanese that you can look at. I believe that this is the only major game the group has made, however. :"Rockman Perfect Memories" documents this game quite well, and may have some additional information if you are interested. If you want a copy of this game, you will have to look at an Asian auction site, like "Rakuten International" or something (that's what I had to do). --Brahman 23:47, November 3, 2009 (UTC) New Characters I'm obtaining screenshots of the various Robot Masters and Piano right now; I'll upload them relatively shortly unless somebody stops me for some reason before then. -- Somarinoa 13:42, July 11, 2011 (UTC)